Lance Scaper
Lance Scaper is an American professional wrestler, who mainly wrestles for GTS Wrestling. History Lance Scaper started out as a heel. He eventually turned face and joined D-Generation Fat. Throughout his matches, Grim and the others would comment on his resemblance to WWE Wrestler, Enzo Amore (Who, ironically, like Lance and multiple other GTS Wrestlers, is from New Jersey), which Lance would joke about by acting like Enzo Amore by performing his signature shuffle dance and saying several of Enzo's catchphrases. Lance was the first person ever to pin Burger King Hippo, which made him the Number #1 Contender for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. Lance's closest friend in DF appears to be The Whompis, as the two have formed a tag team together known as The Whacky-Womp Express. The two first teamed up to compete for the GTS Tag Titles, but lost the match, afterwards, Whompis pinned Lance with the Mandible Claw to win the Hardcore Title from Scaper, only for Lance to win it back a few minutes later. The two have since reunited as a tag team. Lance is the only 11 time GTS Hardcore Champion, a championship that Lance holds very dearly and is always trying to make sure he keeps. Lance first won the Hardcore Title from Crooked Hillary, but lost it soon after to Jay Dempsey. Lance won back the title from Jay, but soon lost it again to Grim. Lance won his third Hardcore title from Joe Wolf, this time, holding the championship for 13 days, before losing it to Whompis, Lance soon won back the title a few minutes later from the newly debuted Fake Manabo, but Lance lost the title 9 days later in the Christmas Chaos match to Joe Wolf, immediately after the match ended, Lance pinned the new Hardcore Champion Tommy Salami, to win his fifth Hardcore Title. Lance later lost the Hardcore Title to Grim's new tag team title partner, Pete Corvus, but soon won the title back for the sixth time. Lance's sixth Hardcore title reign lasted 20 days, making Lance the longest reigning GTS Hardcore Champion, beating the previous record of 18 days held by Joe Wolf. Lance lost the Hardcore title again to The Whompis in a Hardcore Scramble match, but later won it back from Kleetus Bailey, but immediately lost it again to Tony Emerald, Lance won his eighth Hardcore Title from Bruiser Bonifer in the same Scramble match, but lost the title to Joe Wolf, at the end of the Scramble, Lance was an 8 time Hardcore Champion, having more reigns than anyone else in GTS, with Joe Wolf having the second most reigns (seven). Weeks Later, after competing in a triple threat match to determine the Numbrt #1 Contender for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Tommy Salami injured Lance and put him in a coma, to make up for it, Lance's limp body was placed ontop of the reigning Hardcore Champion, Kleetus Bailey, extending Lance's record for most Hardcore Title Reigns to 9. Weeks later, in a Hardcore Scramble, Lance lost and won the Hardcore title 2 more times, but at the end of the match, he failed to keep the title, but his record was extended to 11 reigns. At Grimamania Scaper defeated Grim, Jay Evans, The Mark, Sodapop Smith and Jimmy Controversy in the Food in the Fridge Ladder Match. The Next Day Grim cashed in Lance Scaper's Food in the Fridge Contract as revenge for disrespecting SuperPop, a match between Grim & Lance Scaper was announced during post Grimamania. On April 16, Scaper was dressed up as The Red Power Ranger as he was involved in the Easter Egg Hunt as he won the right to get a YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Shot where he was defeated by Grim. On April 24, Scaper was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Championship against Brandon the Bull. On a GTS Vlogs episode on June 7th, it was revealed that Lance was trapped in a Duhopala Cruz, Mexico prison because the guards thought he was an illegal alien because he spoke Spanish although clearly he's not. AFTER Giant Sack Of Heat 2017 he turned HEEL again On August 7, 2017, It was revealed that after Tony Emerald was arrested after shooting Robbie E, he got fired from his job at the parking lot, making Lance the new boss of the parking lot turning face and rejoining D- Generation Fat. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Weedwacker (Inverted DDT) Signature Moves *swinging neckbreaker *diving headbutt, usually with a hard hat *drop kick *stinger splash *bulldog *diving cross body *snap suplex *eye poke *spinning roundhouse kick Nicknames:sellout Championships and accomplishments * GTS ** GTS Championship (1 time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (14 times, Current) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - GTS Hardcore Championship ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Shot^ ^Scaper was dressed up as The Red Power Ranger. Entrance Music Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Male characters Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Protagonists Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Male Characters Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Masked Characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Boring Category:Beast Category:Bitch Category:Bitches Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017)